1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to rotational equipment and, more particularly, to a vane lever arm for a variable area vane arrangement of, for example, a turbine engine.
2. Background Information
A typical turbine engine includes a plurality of engine sections such as, for example, a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. The turbine engine may also include a variable area vane arrangement. Such a vane arrangement may be configured to guide and/or adjust the flow of gas into a respective one of the engine sections. Alternatively, the vane arrangement may be configured to guide and/or adjust the flow of gas between adjacent stages of a respective one of the engine sections.
A typical variable area vane arrangement includes a plurality of adjustable stator vanes that are rotatably connected to an inner vane platform and an outer vane platform. Each of the stator vanes includes an airfoil that extends between the inner and the outer vane platforms. Each of the stator vanes may be rotated about a respective axis using a vane lever arm. Various types of vane lever arms are known in the art including vane lever arms constructed from sheet metal. Some sheet metal vane lever arms, however, may fail when the stator vane is subject to a surge force; e.g., a force caused by a foreign object such as a bird, or a blade out.
There is a need in the art for an improved vane lever arm.